What doesn't kill you makes you stronger
by TheWriterGirl47
Summary: Situado en la supuesta temporada ocho :)


**Pues aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Ya sé que tengo dos empezadas pero realmente tengo intención de continuarlas en algún momento, simplemente tenía la nwcesidad de empezar esta. Este primer capi se lo dedico a Paula:) que ayer no tuvo un día muy bueno. Ánimo! Seguro que dentro de nada comienzan a pasarte cosas buenas! Un beso:***

-Papá, ¿puedo ir empezando?

Las tripas me crujían con descaro y el olor a pavo recién hecho que inundaba la habitación, no me estaba ayudando en absoluto.

-Hija espera un poco, tu madre no tardará nada.- era la quinta vez en una hora que me decía eso.- Pon la tele mientras, si quieres, pero ya verás como en cuanto la enciendas mamá viene.

Necesitaba una distracción para no convertirme en una salvaje y deborar sin piedad el asado. La tele iría bien. Me levanté de la silla con cuidado y me acerqué al sofá. Encendí la tele mientras me acomodaba entre los cojines.

DING DONG

Mierda. Es que mi padre tenía que tener razón hasta para esto. Lancé el mando al sofá y corrí a abrir la puerta. Tenía demasiadas ganas de verla. Mi madre era abogada y un caso muy importante la había mantenido alejada de mi padre y de mí durante buena parte de las navidades. Pero esa noche íbamos a cenar los tres juntos. Era mi último día de vacaciones antes de volver a Stanford y mi madre había conseguido hacer un hueco en su apretada agenda.

Abrí la puerta con fuerza, provocando que el manillar chocara con la pared, dejando una buena marca.

-¡Katie! Ten más cuidado.-gritó mi padre mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Nada más abrir me encontré cara a cara con dos señores muy altos. Mi corazón saltó momentáneamente de júbilo al descubrir que no era mi madre y, por lo tanto, mi padre se había equivocado. Pero la satisfacción dio paso a la incertidumbre. ¿Qué querrían dos hombres tan serios a estas horas? Les miré de arriba a abajo y , por el uniforme, deduje que eran policías. Miré al más bajito de los dos a los ojos para preguntarle qué querían, pero algo en su expresión me paralizó por completo. Su mirada expresaba decisión, tristeza y... ¿compasión? El miedo que me había secado la garganta se fue extendiendo por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a lo mas hondo de mi corazón.

-¿Es usted el Señor Beckett?

Mi padre estaba tan paralizado como yo. Conseguí girar la cabeza para mirarle. En ese momento pareció darse cuenta de que la pregunta iba dirigida a él.

-S..si!

-Señor Beckett, su mujer ha sido asesinada.

El policía continuó hablando, pero mis oídos dejaron de escuchar. La palabra "asesinada" rebotaba en mis tímpanos, convirtiendose en un agudo pitido que me impedía moverme, pensar o incluso respirar. No. No podía ser. De alguna forma en mi cabeza estaba la idea que tienen casi todos los niños de que sus padres son una especie de superhéroes y que nunca les pasaría nada y, aunque yo ya no era una niña, esa idea seguía en mi cabeza por la gran admiración que sentía hacia mi madre. Me di cuenta de que me ahogaba y me obligué a respirar.

Inspirar. Espirar. Inspirar. Espirar. Inspirar. Espirar.

Conseguí levantar un brazo torpemente y lo apoyé en la pared.

Inspirar. Espirar.

Noté que se me comenzaba a nublar la vista. ¿Tanto había aguantado la respiración que me iba a desmayar?

Inspirar. Espirar.

Eran lágrimas. Caían descontroladamente y yo no podía hacer nada para pararlas.

Inspirar. Espirar.

Unos brazos enormes me abrazaron con cariño. Pero seguí inmóvil. Incapaz de reaccionar.

Inspirar. ...

-¡Kate!¡Kate despierta!

Abrí los ojos de repente. Castle me sostenía entre sus brazos y la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos. Intenté hablar y explicarle mi pesadilla, pero sólo me salió un balbuceo y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

-Shhhhh, no te preocupes.-mi marido me acunaba en sus brazos mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente con la cabeza escondida en su pecho, empapando su camiseta.

Desde que me quedé embarazada, las pesadillas sobre la muerte de mi madre eran cada vez mas frecuentes y mis malditas hormonas revolucionadas, solo empeoraban la situación.

Por fin conseguí calmarme.

-Rick...lo siento mucho, no quería despertarte.

-Kate no te preocupes, no es culpa tuya. ¿ Otra vez pesadillas con lo de tu madre?

-Si...Castle no entiendo por qué sueño con esto. Quiero decir, se supone que ya no hay peligro, que Bracken está en la cárcel...

Castle me abrazó con fuerza besándome la frente. Nos acomodamos en la cama. Castle dobló las piernas y yo coloqué las mías sobre las suyas. Nuestras manos se unieron encima de mi barriga. Mi enorme barriga. Y poco a poco conseguimos volver a dormirnos.

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**


End file.
